bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dark Seeker Kotsu/11 year old Beckett: My friends and my enemy
I looked around the hallway. A teacher at the end yelled at me and headed towards me but I bolted down the hall and out the door. My friend Kev followed. I made a dash around to the old path. My name is Beckett Howell. I’m eleven years old. This year is my first year at Cavanaugh Academy. It’s a two-story made for kids from 6th to 12th grade. I met Kev in my class for kids in Special Ed. Both of us have ADHD but Kev might have something else because he gets mad very easy. Kev’s the toughest kid in the whole school and he’s only fifteen. When he gets pissed off and leaves the teachers don’t even bother to stop him. We were leaving because there was this dumb annoying jerk in our class named Bart who kept trying to get a rise out of me. “Fair enough.” I thought and I slugged him in the face and he fell and Kev kicked him hard in the…well you know. Anyways our Special Ed teacher yelled for us to stop and we just fled. We stopped. We were about a few miles or so away now. We had ducked under many fences, ran through many fields and alleys. We were in an unfamiliar field now; there was a lot of tall grass and a hill. “That was a nice shot.” Kev said. “He was asking for it.” I replied curtly. “Don’t worry Beck; I’ve wanted to do that for a long time myself.” He said. I checked my watch. It was only ten in the morning. I bet our Special Ed teach was going berserk right now. I saw Bart before we left and it looked like we got him good. I think I broke his nose because his nose was pouring blood like a waterfall. And he was in enough pain to be silenced, courtesy of Kev. Kev was wearing his trademark backwards turned baseball cap. I didn’t need a trademark; I had my hair, which was so wild it was trademark enough. Bart was twice my size, he was even taller than Kev, but that didn’t stop Kev from hauling ass. I’m a sixth grader and so is Bart. But Bart is annoying where I am actually a cool kid. Bart used to be my friend but he turned into a jackass in the duration of a month and I’ve held him with contempt ever since. He’s been making little comments on the side. I nearly kicked his ass before when he criticized me. I could still remember it. He muttered something to the boy behind him, Derek and I turned around. It was something about my dad. I had been recalling to our Special Ed teacher, Ms. Raja, how my dad had saved someone the week before. “If you wanna say something, say it to my face coward.” I sneered, suddenly lethal. He turned his stupid big head around to me. “Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?” he replied. “I can kick your ass and land you in the hospital prick. You wanna test that theory jackass?” I snarled. He looked suddenly like he made a mistake. “You better shut up before Beckett knocks your block off.” Someone said. I turned around, and much to my surprise it was Kev. He looked annoyed. “I don’t have to listen to him. It’s a free country.” Bart said. “Yeah that’s not all that’s free, I can kick your ass free of charge myself if you don’t shut up.” Kev replied. Bart looked afraid now. My only other friend, TK, stood up. “Saying something about Kev makes me angry, and trust me pipsqueak, you’ll regret making me angry.” He rumbled. “Next time Bart won’t be so lucky.” I thought. “I promise.” Category:Blog posts